Intelligence
by Valiance Leon
Summary: Neji transfers to work at Gaara's company. But wait, what? They already knew each other? AU. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers! This is going to be my first multi chapter fic on this site, so I hope you like it. This story is already completed, so I'll be updating fairly often, somewhere between several times a day and once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: Non-explicit homosexual relationships. NO LEMONS!

Neji was slightly upset. The merger between Konoha Corp. and Suna Inc. had just gone through, and he'd been informed that he'd be transferred to what used to be Suna Inc. HQ. Neji didn't care about that - his new boss, Gaara, was a genius - but he did care that it was in a different country! Granted, Wind was right next to Fire, but still! Neji sighed and got packing.

~Next Day~

Neji followed as Temari and kankuro, Gaara's PAs, showed him around the office. He had discovered that Sakura had also been transferred, but she was working in the medical division. Neji would be be working directly under Gaara, the CEO of the entire company before the merger and now the co-CEO of Konoha-Suna Inc. along with Tsunade. Neji had been head of Intelligence in Konoha, and was now head of Intelligence in all of Konoha-Suna. However, the Intelligence department was HQ'd in the former Suna building, so Neji had to move. He really was looking forward to working with Gaara, though.

Neji was pulled out of his thoughts when Temari stopped and said, "This is Gaara's office. He wanted to meet you."

"Don't do anything he might not like," Kankuro added, "He'll fire you in a heartbeat. Sometimes I think he doesn't have any kind of compassion or remorse."

Neji just smiled a little. He knew something these two didn't and that was-

His thoughts were cut off as a short man with red hair burst out of the office.

"Neji!" the man yelled, hugging him.

"Hello Gaara," Neji replied calmly, "How have you been?"

Temari and Kankuro stared in shock. They had never seen Gaara anything less than perfectly calm even when there was a bit of murderous intent thrown in. And to see him so... so... excited was something they'd thought impossible.

"Oh, yeah," Neji told them, "I forgot to mention... Gaara and I have been best friends since pre-school."

Gaara chuckled. "Yes, it'll be wonderful to be able to work with you. I was overjoyed when I heard you'd be transferred here."

"Yes, I was excited as well. However, it was a bit of an inconvenience to have to move, especially to a different country."

Gaara sighed, "Well, at any rate, it's good to see you again. Now, I suppose we should discuss your assignment..." And they walked into Gaara's office and shut the door.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro stared at each other in shock. They'd had no idea Gaara had ever met Neji, much less that they'd known each other since pre-school. Gaara had never previously mentioned Neji at all, and they were sure he hadn't known that Neji was head of Konoha's Intelligence division, because that was a title that brought Gaara into a murderous rage whenever it was mentioned.

Until the merger, Suna and Konoha had been the greatest rivals as the world's most influential private security and medical companies, followed closely by Akatsuki Group, which was mostly security, and Oto Medical, which was mostly medical. Suna had spent years trying to figure out who Konoha's Intelligence head was. Supposedly, only Tsunade knew. She had told Gaara and his PAs after the merger only because it had been decided the Intelligence HQ would be located in their building.

Neji, as head of Konoha's Intelligence division, was probably the best spy/information gatherer alive, and so it was decided that he, rather than the Suna Intelligence head, whose identity had been known to Konoha for years, would be the overall intelligence Head.

The cover story for Neji's presence, since only four people knew what he really did, was that he was the company shrink, same as it had been when he was in Konoha. All of the Intelligence officers worked in other divisions, and none of them knew who the others were except Neji. Even Gaara didn't know, except for Neji, as the division technically didn't exist. Well, not on paper at least.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To the one reviewer I've had- thank you! Just for that I'm going to update again today! It's just a short little thing, but still! Also, if someone could tell me how to send a PM it'd be appreciated. I have a feeling it's really obvious and I'm just missing something.

* * *

In Gaara's Office:

As soon as the door shut behind them, Gaara turned to Neji and pounced. Neji was backed into a wall and Gaara began kissing him. When they came up for air Neji gasped out, "Oh, dear God is it good to see you again." Gaara hmmed in agreement.

"You know, if you want you could always just move in with me."

Neji sat up straighter, startled, "What?!"

Gaara looked down sheepishly, "Well, I know you're just in a hotel now and haven't found a place, and my house is really big for one person, so..." He was cut off by Neji hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! It would be a nightmare trying to get a house while figuring out my new job. Besides, we've been together for nearly ten years. It's about time we moved in together. Otherwise TenTen probably would have insisted we be roommates, and I'd rather be molested in my sleep by you than a crazy fangirl." At this Gaara blushed rather brightly and began stuttering.

"I wouldn't... I'd never... Neeejiii!"

Neji just laughed and said, "Now, we might as well discuss what exactly you want me to do. My hours, that sort of thing. I will of course need files on all of your employees... as their psychologist, of course. And maybe a tour of the building, so I know where things are."

As the pair walked out of the office they saw Temari and Kankuro's still slightly shocked expressions and just laughed.


End file.
